one_punchmanfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Blog utilisateur:Le Cookie Salé/Calc VA :Saitama and Boros AP + Planet size
Hey everyone, today on this Blog. I'm gonna try to calc the Attack Potency of Boros and Saitama, in addition to also calculate the size of Planet Earth in One-Punch Man. So. . . 'Let's Start:' *'Before we start our calculus, we need to know what was the feat at calc, right?' In the '''One-Punch Man' mang''''a, we have various versions and interpretations of the finishing move of Boros. '''The '''Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, also called Planet Buster Cannon 'in some volume. in Volume 7 in VA, Viz Ver. Boros says: *"In that case... I have another finishing move. I'll release All my energy to Blow away you And the Planet Surface!"'' In Volume 7 in VF, he says: *''"Puisque c'est comme ça... Tu vas goûter à mon autre botte secrète ! Je vais libérer toute mon énergie pour non seulement te tuer, mais aussi réduire cette planète en cendre !"'' And finally a literal translation of what he says in Volume 7 in the VO (Japanese) would give : *''"If so... Then have a taste of my other trump card! I'll release All of my Power and wipe you out together with this planet's surface." '' '' AaS50k6.jpg|''English by Viz'' NlKxT4dg.jpg|''Original'' ''So, for this feat we will not really dwell on one translation more than another. We will take what is needed to shave the '''Surface of a Planet . But even this is not all we're gonna do, because that only the "Manga" ''representation of '''Boros'. In the Databook "One Punch-Man: Hero's Perfection" released about 1 year before the broadcast of the Anime. We get more information about Boros . We learn first that his disaster level is "equal to Dragon or Above" , which will give birth to "Above Dragon" and "Dragon+" . And, that actually his Planet Buster Cannon. . . Is a Planet Buster Cannon. This move could be able to destroy the Earth with this wave of energy. So many speculated if it was Boros at full power before he ran out of energy against Saitama , or something else. And then came the Anime. Who brought the sentence: *''"I Will defeat you! All my energy will be released, Blasting you and this Planet to Hell!"'' '' 6nkFqeP.jpg|''The Roar that will erase the Earth!'' OsVXpOZ.png|'' Blasting you and this Planet to Hell!'' Which left no room for doubt. Murata confirming that '''Boros' is able to destroy a planet while discussing about Anime interpretation, leaving us unanswered about the Manga one and the Webcomic one. Those why, we will use two calculations, well four actually if Saitama count. As a result, there will be 4 different Keys on Boros and Saitama Page. So now we are going to calculate the size of the Planet Earth in One-Punch Man. 'Calc of the Planet: ' Since we do not have a real objets or place to scale and calculate the size of the planet, we will have to use its satellites, while making big assumptions. The Earth of One-Punch Man seems to have more than 5 natural Satellites, and as we saw when Saitama was projected on the Moon. These satellites seem to be "moons". Normally when we do not have the size of a planet or any referencing about it, we use the size and the volume of the Earth. But here seen the number of satellites similar to the moon. We can assume that they have the size of the Moon. Now that said, we will be able to do a Pixel Scaling. thumb|356px|"Pixel Scaling" Base: '''Image representing the Planet with it's satellites. '''Calc: ''718x501 Pixels'' The radius of the Moon is 1,737.1 Km. This equal to 20 pixels. 20 Px = 1.737.1 Km. The radius of the Earth is 6.371 Km. This equal to 76 pixels. 76 Px = 6.371 Km. As a result, we can calculate how many kilometers is 1 pixel. 1 Px = 86.855 Km. The radius of the Earth of One-Punch Man is 167 pixels. 86.855 x 167 = 14,504,785 Km. Therefore : 167 Px = 14,504,785 Km. With this we can therefore have the Diameter of the Planet, which is 29,010 Km. And thanks to this calculator, we can see that the Volume of the Planet is 12,782,697,060,534,025,550,227,295,723 Cm³. Or 12,782,697,060,534,025,550,227 m³. Or! 12,782,697,060,534 Km³ for an area of 2,643,823,482 Km². So now that we have size, let's switch to Power calculation! 'Surface Shaving Attack Potency:' The formula for calculating the amount of energy it takes to destroy the surface of a planet is quite simple. I will give you an example with our Earth. You need : The Circumference of the Planet: ' 40,075 Km '''The Radius of the Explosion/Shock Wave: ' 20,037.50 Km (That's just the circumference / 2) ''Then the Formula'' Put: Y = ((x / 0.28) ^ 3) in a scientific calculator. Y is the result in Kilotonnes of TNT and X is the radius of the explosion, in our example the result is: Y = ((20037.50 / 0.28) ^ 3) = 366,485,260,009,765.63 Kilotonnes of TNT. But the subtlety is, that only 50% of the energy of the shock wave/explosion comes from the attack, so you / 2 the result, except if it is an explosion with nuclear origin. Which result in: ''366,485,260,009,765.63/2 = 183,242,630,004,882.82 Kilotons of TNT, or 7.66687163940426264e+26 Joules = '''Surface Level Attack Potency. For a Power Level of 1,452,867,674.'' Now I will redo the same calculation but with the size of One-Punch Man Earth. Circumference of the Planet: ''' 91,136.3 Km. '''Radius of Explosion/Shock Wave: 45,568.15 Km. Y = ((45568.15 / 0.28) ^ 3) = 4,310,325,796,860,815 / 2 = 2,155,162,898,430,407.5 Kilotons of TNT = 9.01720156703282462e+27 Joules = '''Surface' Level Attack Potency. For a Power Level of 3,304,029,551.'' 'Planet Destruction Attack Potency:' The formula to calculate the Attack Potency of Whole Planet Destruction is much more complicated because of gravitational binding energy factor of a sphere. But hopefully, there are specialized calculators this formula. So you only need three things: A Calculator: '''The one I use is here. '''The Mass of the Planet in Kg: for the Earth it is 5.972e+24 Kg. The Radius of the Planet in meters: for the Earth it's 6,371,000 m. Which gives us the gravitational binding energy of the Planet: Which is 2.24010356983e+ 32Joules / 2.24010356983x10³² Joules for the Earth. The structure of a planet is maintained by gravity. In other words, all the elements composing a planet, from its nucleus to its surface, are linked together by gravity. It is therefore possible to determine a gravitational binding energy, that is to say that is the energy allowing the entire cohesion of the planet. Since a planet is comparable to a spherical mass with a uniform energy density (the binding energy is uniformly distributed over the entire body structure), it is possible to calculate the binding energy. So in order to destroy a planet, it is necessary to provide an energy higher than its gravitational binding energy. So, the '''Power Level of Earth Gravitational Binding Energy '''is 96,407,176,365. So now let's start this calc again but with size of One-Punch Man Earth. The Mass of the Planet in Kg: ''' 7.04326608e+25 Kg. '''The Radius of the Planet in meters: 14,504,785 m. The Density of a Earth-like Planet: ''' 5.51g /cm³ ''Result is 2,390,057,361,376,673,000,000 Kilotons of TNT = 1.36950598987e+34 Joules = '''Planetary+. That equal to a Power Level 'of 379,788,061,860. '''Saitama's Attack Potency: This one is going to be pretty simple. To calc the minimal counter energy of the Serious Punch again the Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, we need the period of the time the fist took before deflect CSRC with it's energy, Since we're not gonna be able to really calculate the true speed of his Serious Punch, we will use the timeframe of this video in 60fps: So let's calculate, the Timeframe that Saitama's Serious Punch take to deflect Boros attack is 37 frames. 37/60 = 0.61666666666 seconds. So, that gives us in the following Results: Minimum to Shave the Surface (Earth): ' 7.66687163940426264e+26/0.61666666666 = 1.2432765e+27 Joules = 239,005,736,137,667.3125 Kilotons of TNT = '''Surface' level Attack Potency. That's equivalent to a Punch with a Power Level 'of 1,706,904,559. ''Minimum for Shaving the Surface (OPM Earth):' 9.01720156703282462e+27/0.61666666666 '= 1.4622489e+28 Joules = 2,390,057,361,376,673 Kilotons of TNT = '''Surface level Attack Potency. That's equivalent to a Punch with a Power Level of 3,881,745,856.'' ''Minimum to Destroy the Planet (Earth): '''2.4401035698E+32/0.61666666666 = 3.9569247e+32 Joules = 71,701,720,841,300,189,184 Kilotons of TNT = '' ''Planetary''' level Attack Potency. That's equivalent to a Punch with a Power Level of 116,559,350,236.'' Minimum to Destroy the Planet (OPM Earth): ' 1.66950598987e+34/0.61666666666 = 2.707307e+34 Joules = 4,780,114,722,753,345,000,000 Kilotons of TNT = '''Planetary+ level Attack Potency. That's equivalent to a Punch with a Power Level 'of 476,649,516,390. '''Results: 'Boros Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon (Surface): ''7.66687163940426264e+26 Joules = 1,452,867,674 PL = Surface'' (Multi-Continentals level in the Vs Battle Wiki) Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon (Surface+OPM): ''9.01720156703282462e+27 Joules = 3,304,029,551 PL = Surface'' (Multi-Continentals level in the Vs Battle Wiki) Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon (Planet): ''2.4401035698E+32 Joules = 99,194,916,733 PL = Planetary'' (Planet level in the Vs Battle Wiki) Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon (Planet+OPM): ''1.66950598987e+34 Joules = 405,710,260,235 PL = Planetary+'' (Large Planet level in the Vs Battle Wiki) Saitama Serious Punch (Surface):' 'At least 1.2432765e+27 Joules = 1.706,904,559 PL = '''Surface' ''(At least Multi-Continentals level in the Vs Battle Wiki)' ' Serious Punch (Surface+OPM): '' At least 1.4622489e+28 Joules = 3,881,745,856 PL = Surface'' (At least Multi-Continentals level+ in the Vs Battle Wiki) Serious Punch (Planet): ''At least 3.9569247e+32 Joules = 116,559,350,236 PL = Planetary'' (At least Planet level in the Vs Battle Wiki) Serious Punch (Planet+OPM): ''At least 2.707307e+34 Joules = 476.649,516.390 PL = Planetary+'' (At least Large Planet level in the Vs Battle Wiki) Catégorie:Billets de blog